


Do you think god stays in heaven, because she too lives in fear of what she's created?

by creamydollcafe



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Slow Burn, Hell Remodeling Shenanigans, Internalized Homophobia, Jojo and Lil will get there own fanfic but for now they're just in passing, M/M, No Gender In Hell Jonny Boy, Past Jonathan/Zack, Possesive/Jealous Sock, Possible substance abuse, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Sock Is Trans And Jonathan Is Agender Questioning, Suicide mentions, The Characters Are Of Age (I can't believe that's something I have to clarify), there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamydollcafe/pseuds/creamydollcafe
Summary: Hey buds the self harm and internalized homophobia starts in this chapter tread carefully my dudes





	1. The Past Will Find You

Ah, the Golden Hour. A quiet time to watch the dust dance, glimmering in the last rays of the day. To contemplate your time, silently waiting for sunset to arrive.

Yeah fuck that. There's none of that shit when you live with a tiny gremlin of a demon.

The demon in question was sitting there, concentrating on the television as it flicked through channels with no remote in sight. "Did you see that?" he asked excitedly, "I can mess with you're electronics now! Get ready to hear ' _My Heart Will Go On'_ till you off yourself!" The boy laughed triumphantly, chubby cheeks and wide smile framing his sharp teeth. Jonathan on the other hand, simply sat. "What's wrong handsome?" The demon joked, "Ya gettin' ready to do it yet?"

Jonathan continued to stare into space, headphones on.

Letting out an over dramatic "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH," Sock floated about four feet in the air. He failed to realize that Jonathan actually could hear him, and mumbled a few insults. Jonathan's eyes rolled, and he flopped on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you ever eat non-bread based food?" The brunette questioned the next morning. Jonathan shrugged.

"I can't really make anything but sandwiches and toast..." Jonathan said truthfully.

"Holy shit, how are you alive?" Sock laughed. "I don't think you should kill yourself by eating shit!" he giggled that giggle that made Jonathan smile wryly.  Still, he shrugged and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

It was a gray day today, the sun occasionally peeking through the cottony depths of the clouds before disappearing. The smell of diesel signified the bus pulling up, and Sock and Jonathan climbed up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes. The feeling of eyes boring into the side of the skull. About North East to be exact, and for once, they weren't Socks.

Melto's eyes continued to pierce burning holes into the side of Jonathans skull. Occasionally, he would glance down to write something, concentrating hard on it before his stare returned to him.

"Geez, what's his deal?" Sock asked, almost cold. "Maybe he's thinking you'd look pretty in a noose! Oooooooh, with a gunshot in your head!" He giggled to himself, phasing a finger through his side of Jonathan's head.

"Maybe I should ask him..." Jonathan replied. Mainly to see the look on Sock's face.

"What? No! Do you have a death wish?" he squeaked. "Wait.... do you?" going right back to his teasing tone.

"Nope."

"Damn..."

When the bell finally rang for his next period, he was of course pushed this way and that on his way to the door. But surprisingly, Melto chose to ignore him. Kind of. Jonathan felt what must have been a piece of paper slip into his hoodie pocket as the new jock made his way out the door...

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan waited until Sunday. His fingers shook as he dialed the number written onto the now crumpled note.

_One ring_

He's not going to answer

_Two ring_

It's a prank

_Three ring_

He sent him the number of a fucking pizza place and he's going to laugh about it with his jock friends

_Fou-_

"Y'ello?"

"Oh... Hey Melto... It's Jonathan..."

"Jonny Boy! Christ did you forget my name already? It's Zack!"

"Oh, shit sorry. Hey Zack."

"It's ok dude! It's been _so long_. Again, sorry if I've been a dickwad, but you won't believe what people are saying about you at school..."

And with that, Zack single handedly carried the conversation, Jonathan occasionally throwing him a few hums and yeahs. Jonathan felt the warm feeling of nostalgia creeping into his chest, and a fuzzy sensation take over his head as he listened to Zack ramble on.

Zack.

_Zack Melto._

Of course... how could he forget...

Zack...

 

 

 


	2. Friction

"I just.. I just don't think he _gets_ it..." Sock mumbled to the ugly grandma beige wall paper he had been forced to stare at while Mephistopheles decided on a new design.

"Get's what?" The redhead asked, flipping through yet another remodeling magazine.

"I don't know.... _IT!"_ He repeated, tearing up the wallpaper sample and throwing it up into the air.

"Eh, listen Sock..." The devil said, "Whatever he's not getting, he needs explaining to him. What do ya' think? He can read your mind?"

Fiddling with the ears of his hat, Sock relented. "I... yeah." He said.

"Good! So, what type of garlands should we get? I'm thinking entrails..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jonathan's face was so peaceful when he slept... Sock floats millimeters away from his face, glad that there was no breath to stir Jonathan from his slumber. Still, shifting forward just a fraction caused the sleeping boy to start, eyes clenching shut as wrinkles appeared around them from the tension. Immediately Sock lifts away, pretending to be invested in his overflowing closet. How did this boy have so many clothes? He wore the same outfit everyday...

"It's four a.m. Sock..." Jonathan mumbled still clearly groggy. He kicked through a pile of t-shirts, pretending not to hear him. "What are you doing in my room?" The fake blonde said, waking up a bit now. 

"You really need to clean you're room..." Sock responded, holding in giggles as he got a tired groan from Jonathan, who he heard shifting the sheets as he tried to settle back down. 

Thirty minutes later, when Sock was sure Jonathan had truly and surely fallen asleep again, Sock concentrated on his alarm clock. C'mon... c'mon....

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Yes! Success! The device started vibrating intensely, shaking itself off the table and onto Jonathan's face at the loudest volume! He woke up again, damn near shrieking. 

 _"Sock!"_  He screeched, punching his alarm clock almost in half. That was... more than a little... gratifying? It lit something up in Sock that he couldn't quite explain. 

"Fuck... well as long as I'm up.." Jonathan said, disappointingly returning to his apathetic self. The boy stepped out of bed, wearing the same duo of white t-shirt and boxers that he would just throw a hoodie and jeans over. The same gray hoodie and jeans he wore everyday, in fact. At least Sock had an excuse. 

"You ready to start  _another_ long school day Jonny boy?" Was it Sock's eyes, or did Jonathan wince at the nickname? "What's wrong Jonny boy? Not ready to slump through another day of the same old hell? It's not even as fun as real hell!" Sock snickered, promptly being stopped by Jonathan closing his bedroom door after stepping outside. 

"What's up with you?" Sock asked, feigning offence once he caught up. This would be so much more fun if the boy actually reacted to him, but for now he was just going to pretend he was. "Are you thinkin' about punchin' in you're own ticket?" Sock said, trying to tease him.

Jonathan continued to make toast.

Great, guess it was another cold shoulder day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sock was ignored throughout most of the day. No matter how much he pestered, flipped desks over, yelled, kicked, screamed,  Jonathan didn't budge. It felt like... he couldn't see him anymore. Hell, Jonathan even got detention! But he didn't even give him a glance... fucking... fucking christ. 

"Jonathan?" Sock asked as he stepped off the school bus. Jonathan continued to walk away. "I..." Fuck. He.. he couldn't say it. Did he have to say it? "I'm... I'm sorry." he whispered. At last, Jonathan turned around to face him. 

"....Fine. What do you wanna watch while we do my book report?"

Sock tried to read his words, but they were carefully casual. Damn him. 

".... _Invader Zim?_ " 

Finally Jonathan grinned a little. "Again? Fuck, how many times have you seen it?" 

"Only fifty two! C'mon cut me some slack there's not a lot of content!"

They kept up a casual conversation on the way inside, before tuning out on the couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What do you mean ya haven't told him?" Meph asked, trying to find a number of a reliable hell contractor. Harder then it sounded apparently. "So he still doesn't know?"  
  


"I don't.... I don't even know I think..."  
  


"... know what?"

 

"....can...can I work some overtime?"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Open me up, see what's inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey buds the self harm and internalized homophobia starts in this chapter tread carefully my dudes

After the alarm incident, Jonathan had thrown it away. Really he had his phone so it wasn't worth the trouble. He had also started being nicer to Sock. In his own way of course. Jonathan had to admit it was disheartening to see the demon boy apologize. Said demon boy was floating above his nightstand, flickering the lamp's light bulb. 

"Hey Jonathan, are you a light switch because you're always turning me on!" Sock joked.

"Seriously?" Jonathan laughed, doing his best to not facepalm from the sheer horribleness of the pun. 

"C'mon, you know you want me!" Sock joked, floating into a ' _draw me like one of your french girls'_  pose. It was hard not to laugh at him honestly, and Jonathan had really started letting himself slip up on that front. 

Suddenly, the light bulb burst.

The room fell silent. 

"I... I'm s-"

"Don't worry about it," Jonathan cut him off, trying to act nonchalant. "It's old, probably just blew up from age." Sock seemed to brighten up a little. 

"Yeah, of course! Do you ever change anything around here?"

"Nope."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In truth, things had started to change inside Jonathan Combs. There were things he was determined to keep from Sock. One of them was his current relationship status. 

"So do you want me to hold you're hand on the Merry-Go-Round again?" Zack chuckled.

"Don't you think we're a little old for that?" Jonathan laughed back, giving Zack a playful push. The foot ball player, of course, didn't budge. 

"I mean, wouldn't want anyone to think we're gay or anything," He replied, suddenly serious. 

Jonathan blanched for a second. Probably not the best thing to do in a crowded mall. "What's wrong with being gay?" He asked, trying to bring the mood back up by holding Zack's hand. 

"I mean, nothing.." Zack said, slipping his hand out of the blondes. "But like... can't have the team seeing me y'know... with another guy."

"Dylan's gay..."

"Dylan's different... he's not like.... y'know..."

"No. No I don't know." Jonathan said, turning away and disappearing into the crowd. 

...It's complicated. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The air smelt of copper now. Copper and the metal of the cheap blade he had stolen from a pencil sharpener. He was fully exposed from the hips down, top of him still mercifully tucked into his hoodie.

One...

_You're an idiot_

Two...

_Stop overreacting_

Three...

_He never liked you like that_

Four...

_No-one will ever love you like this_

Fi-

"Jonathan?" 

Jonathan quickly pulled his hoodie to cover up not only his junk but the damage now done to his upper thighs. 

"Not-not fucking now ok?" He spit at the other boy, blood seeping into the gray of his hoodie, staining it a deep, murky red. Shit.

Oddly, the brunette seemed almost transfixed by the sight. His green eyes now glowing in the blue twilight that lit the area of Jonathan's room. Floating over to him, he lightly grasped onto his leg, gently pulling up Jonathan's protective hand. 

"What're yo-"

He could barely get the words out before a wet, warm tongue was meeting his new wounds. Sock was lapping up the blood at least, but he left behind a sickly green mucus. It almost formed a scab...

Saying nothing as dusk turned to dark, Jonathan fell asleep before long, Sock disappearing back into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went from zero to one hundred to six hundred and then like back down to four hundred real quick,


End file.
